baldursgatefandomcom-20200223-history
Pride
*Golem |class = *Fighter *Iron golem |kit = None |alignment = |allegiance = Enemy | relatives = | level = 10 | reputation = 0 | hit_points = 65 | xp_value = 2500 | thac0 = 11 | no_of_attacks = 3/2 (7) | racial_enemy = | natural_ac = 10 | crushing = | piercing = | missile = | fire = 10 | cold = 10 | electricity = 10 | acid = 10 | magic = 21 | magical_fire = 10 | magical_cold = 10 | crushing = 10 | piercing = 10 | missile = 10 | slashing = 10 | s_v_death = 5 | s_v_wand = 5 | s_v_polymorph = 5 | breath = 5 | s_v_spell = 5 | strength = 19 | dexterity = 19 | constitution = 19 | intelligence = 9 | wisdom = 9 | charisma = 9 | luck = 0 | morale = 20 | breaking_point = 1 | recovery_time = 10 | area = Durlag's Tower | place = Labyrinth Level 1 | coordinates = | drop_icons = | items = Plate Mail Helmet Large Shield Battle Axe | gold = 0 |creature_code = *PRIDE.cre (warder) *PRIDEM.cre (Pride) }} Pride is one of four dwarven warders guarding the way to Labyrinth Level 2 of Durlag's Tower. To solve Pride's riddle, a passage from four books must be read. The books are located in the chapel. Pride is the strongest of the warders and the most difficult to defeat. He is unnaturally fast and has a high number of attacks per turn. Oil of Speed may be useful in matching him. He is slightly resistant to all forms of damage, both magical and mundane, but has a higher resistance to magic than anything else. Despite his resistance he can still be affected by spells like Web which hamper movement and by other offensive spells. He can be weakened by causing Avarice to cast Cloudkill and then leaving the room. If pride remains behind he will be injured by the spell. This is easiest to achieve if the party retreats as soon as the warders attack and then lures them off one by one. Avarice always casts Cloudkill at the start of combat. Involvement Inside the circular-shaped room, the four books lay open with passages that describe past exploits of Durlag's achievements. Each book must be read and after the last passage is read, a click will be heard as if something has been activated. Quotes Notes *As the race golem was only introduced in the original Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn, in Baldur's Gate: Tales of the Sword Coast Pride is handled as being what he appears to be: a dwarf. This is changed in the Enhanced Edition. *The same applies to Pride's class, which is changed from fighter to iron golem. Bugs * In the original Baldur's Gate: Tales of the Sword Coast, Pride as the warden has neither sex assigned; all other versions of him are male. See also *Avarice *Fear *Love Category:Males Category:Dwarves Category:Golems Category:Fighters Category:Iron golems